


Heard You Feel

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [69]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, High School, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: He narrowed his eyes but not at you. "What was with your father?""He wanted his daughter to have a good life. Is that a crime?""Not at all. But he didn't teach you about love, compassion, friendship. Those are important, too.""He said I can have all that once I get a good job. Now is not the time to waste time.""Living life is not a waste of time."





	Heard You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (N/N)= nickname

**Heard You Feel**

**For** **Immonkey119**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **16**

**********************

You studied furiously, simply because you were bored. It was lunch, and what else were you to do? You had finished your apple in less than ten minutes, shortly after the lunch bell rung. You were getting less than an A plus in physics, anyways. Studying would help fix that.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice asked.

A second figure plopped down beside you. She leaned over to stare at your filled paper. "Math?"

"Physics," you corrected.

"Close enough," she passed.

"Not really. Though physics does include math, it-" the first figure, Fishlegs, was cut off.

"I'm honestly not interested. Unlike you two nerds, I have a life."

More people sat themselves down at your table. You drew in your shoulders and cowered over. You weren't a fan of people, though this specific group often tried to get close to you. You had been pushing them away for a year, so you didn't understand why they kept trying. By now, they had also learned to go behind your back to get what they want.

"Hey, (N/ N), we talked to your mom, and you're getting ice cream with us after school today," Ruffnut told you, randomly.

You frowned, thinking of the test you had to study for. You looked down at your notebook paper, and the others followed your gaze.

Tuffnut, Ruff's twin, slammed the book close. "No! No studying! Math bad!"

"It's physics," you corrected.

"Even worse!" he cried out, rolling his torso back and forth on the lunch table. You looked around, meeting only a few gazes before people returned to their original distractions. Everyone was used to this group's antics. Everyone but you.

"Please go away. I will accompany you for a treat after school, but I must be home before four of the clock," you replied, formally, as your father taught you.

"Nah uh, not so fast. Your mom said not to bring you home until at least six. The later the better," Hiccup smirked, sitting down next to you and wrapping his arm around your shoulders. He was probably the one who asked your mom. She adored the entire group but him the most. He had quite the persuasive voice and spoke smoothly. And he had the charm to him, you'll admit.

You pushed his arm off. "Fine, but I must study-"

"Nope. We're dropping off  _all_ school stuff before we leave. No school talk, think, or work involved," ordered Snotlout.

You frowned. "But I must-"

"No buts about it, (N/ N)."

"Don't worry, I feel for you," Fishlegs cut in. While he was a nerd like you, he was used to voluntarily pushing school aside to hang out with his friends, so you somewhat doubted him.

You sighed. "I'll speak with my mom about this ordeal. I'll inform you of the agreement we reach after school."

"Great! Where do you want to go? Tommy's Place okay?" Astrid asked.

"I have yet to agree to going."

"But your mom won't let you get out of it, and you know it," she sang, cheerfully.

You sighed, knowing she was right. Your father would not be pleased you skipped out on studying, no matter your choice to do so or not. "Yes, Tommy's Place is fine. It is where you always take me, anyways."

The bell went off, starting a mass herd of students going for the exits and to class.

"Great, see you then!" Hiccup concluded.

"We have the next two classes together," you reminded. There was also only three more classes left of the day, and you had study period for the last class.

"Right, come on, then. Fishlegs, you coming?" he asked, since Fishlegs shared the next class with us.

"Sure. Come on."

The following two classes were dull. You found school dull, period, but today was exceptionally boring. The kid next to you looked over, groaning once he saw you wrote your notes in French again.

"Write your notes in English," he complained, once the teacher ended class to let you pack up.

"Pay attention," you countered, slipping your things into your bag.

He scoffed, "Nerd," as he used his shoulder to bump into you, knocking you into the table. "Oops, sorry," he apologized sarcastically.

You straightened yourself and waited for him to leave. Hiccup walked up to you. "Don't listen to him; he's a jerk."

"I am a nerd. I am not ashamed of that," you retorted, emotionless.

He smiled, seeing right through your front. "Yeah, I know that. What do you have next?"

"Study period."

"Really? Me, too? Let's hang out?"

Your heart skipped a beat with happiness, but you kept your face under control. "No. I prefer to be alone. Besides, I should study before taking a break. Enjoy yourself. See you after school." You walked away, leaving room for no agreement or disagreement on his part.

You grabbed all you needed from your locker before going to the orchestra hall. You pulled your violin out, treating it with the up most of care. The teacher let you go into one of the practice rooms while she taught her beginner class. Being used to your silent presence, the students ignored you passing by, despite you arriving after the bell. You faintly heard the teacher address somebody but didn't pay close enough attention to tell who as you securely closed the practice room door. You set up your violin, not bothering to pull out any sheet music since you memorized what you were going to play.

You rested the violin under your chin, closed your eyes, and began to fly. The feeling of freedom playing gave you was indescribable. You smiled, leaving the world around you as your fingers danced across the strings and your arm flew with your bow. You swayed slightly, giving your performance while standing since your case was on the only chair. The music was so moving, you felt the emotions rush through you, unable to shut them out any longer. You released a tear.

The last note was quick but seemed to hang in the air for a while. You panted, recovering from the full force of your playing. You lowered your arms, carefully setting the violin back in its case.

Hands clapped together. "Wow, (N/N), you're amazing." Startled, you faced the door.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" You quickly packed up.

"I followed you here."

Your things in hand, you asked, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to know what you did during study period."

"You should've just asked."

"Would you have answered honestly?"

You didn't shy away. "I wouldn't have answered at all."

"Exactly. So, when did you learn?"

You looked back at the violin case in your hand. "When I was five. My mother wanted me to have a way to express myself, since my father wouldn't allow any coloring, playing, or similar nonsense."

He narrowed his eyes but not at you. "What was with your father?"

"He wanted his daughter to have a good life. Is that a crime?"

"Not at all. But he didn't teach you about love, compassion, friendship. Those are important, too."

"He said I can have all that once I get a good job. Now is not the time to waste time."

"Living life is not a waste of time. What you're doing is!" You blinked, uncertain of what he was talking about. "Always studying, being alone, pushing everyone- even your own mother- away, all of it of not living! Feeling, laughing, dreaming, and then maybe some studying is living! Even playing the violin- expressing yourself- is. Wake up, (N/N)! Open your eyes. Your father is no longer here to stop you. The only one stopping you is yourself. Breathe, laugh, waste time doing stupid teenage things, eat out, make friends, maybe even fall in love."

"I can't feel-"

"Don't give me that! I just heard you feel!"

"Heard me feel?" you asked quietly, slowly.

"When you were playing your violin. Do you think it just takes skill to play that well? Well, it doesn't. It takes devotion and passion, too. You just showed me that you can feel, that you do feel."

You blinked again. "Hiccup?" you whispered, ready to confess.

He came closer, now wearing a more soothing and supportive aura. "Yes?" he whispered back.

"I think I love you."

He smiled as you looked up. "About time you realized it."

He leaned forward, placing his lips against yours. He led the kiss and, after a moment, helped you relax and enjoy it, too. Your lips moved with him. He took your belongings from your hands and set them back into the chair without breaking the kiss. He wrapped his arms around you, and you rested your hands on his chest.

You pulled back, breathless.

"Whoa. I felt that."

He chuckled, stopping once the bell rung, signaling the end of school. "I knew you could. Now come on, our friends are waiting."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
